


及时行乐

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 矮人墓穴里逃出来的抓根宝和红毛心有余悸，于是他们就疯狂地嘿嘿嘿了。One-shot of Female Dovahkiin|Dragonborn and Brynjolf, after they killed Mercer Frey and back to the Thieves' Guild.





	及时行乐

矮人墓穴的拱顶摇晃起来，石墙吼叫着，沉重的石块砸下，砸碎了Mercer的尸体，在她的脚边碎成一摊渣滓。地下河道的水从墙上的裂缝灌进来，水位瞬间上升到她的膝盖。

Anja回头，看到Karliah和Brynjolf脚下的石板裂开。她刚想开口提醒，Brynjolf抓着Karliah的手臂跳开了。幸好他的反应一直很迅速。Anja刚想松一口气，然而看到他们落下时溅起一片水花。

该死，水位上升得太快了。Anja想，赶紧戴上了附有魔法，能让她在水下呼吸的戒指。她深吸一口气，开始往下潜，希望能有一个地道能让大家逃出去。

洞穴很深。我就要淹死了，她想。不，这个戒指能让我在水下呼吸，Anja挣扎着吸了一口气。没有水灌进她的口鼻。她徒劳地搜索着，但是没有看到任何地道。

水压越来越强，压迫她的胸腹，即便是那个戒指也不能让她撑多久。Anja浮上了水面，“Bryn！”

“Lass！”Brynjolf叫道，“我以为你淹死了！你还好吗？”

“不大好，”Anja说，她的肋骨在每次呼吸时都痛得嘎吱作响，“我潜下去看了一下，没有地道。”

“这是地底的洞穴，”Karliah说，“要不要试着打通洞穴的顶部？也许会有别的通道。”

Anja踩着水，深吸一口气，对着洞穴的穹顶咆哮了一句龙语，一股力量从她嘴里冲出的同时把她的身体狠狠地向后推去，撞到了一根石柱——她从来没有在水里用过龙吼。洞穴又一次颤抖，更多的碎石块落下，然后一面石壁碎裂开来，露出了一条密道。

“Anja！”Brynjolf叫道，“有出口！”

Anja往密道游去。她的胸口和脊背疼得让她几乎无法抬起手臂，但Brynjolf抓住了她的手，把她拉到了密道上。

“水位上升得太快了，”Karliah说，河水已经开始灌进通道，“快走！”

他们拼命地往前跑。

 

已经过了两个星期了，她还是会梦到自己在洞穴里，在冰冷的水里扑腾。她深吸一口气，下潜。只是这回她没有那个戒指，她淹死了。

不不不，这不是真的。这的确不是真的，因为她发现自己又回到了在水里扑腾的时刻。这一回她的手上戴着魔法戒指，于是她又一次下潜，而且她找到了一条地道。她用力踢开了锈住的门，带着Bryn和Karliah往前游。但是这条地道实在是太长了，长得没有尽头，水压强得让她无法吸气，更别提憋着气的Bryn和Karliah了。她回头，看到Bryn的嘴角吐出一串气泡，还有一缕血丝，水压压碎了他的肋骨。

——不！Anja尖叫起来，于是她又一次回到开始，踩水踩水踩水。Bryn就在她面前，湿透的火红发丝黏在他的脸上，他一向冷静的脸上满是惊惧。他看着她，他一直都信任她，是他把她带入盗贼工会的，是他一点点教她开锁，教她潜行，教她怎么迅速地掏空一个口袋。她不能让他死。

一声龙吼震开了堵着通道的石块，她的背又一次撞上石柱。好痛，太痛了，她看着Bryn跳上通道，回头叫她快点游过去。我游不动了，她想，于是她用最后一丝力气，把手上的戒指摘下，丢给Bryn，下沉。

 

Anja猛地坐起，把意识从梦中拽了出来。过快的动作扯到了背上的伤口，疼的她龇牙咧嘴。她很好，还活着，没有淹死也没有把Bryn害死。她摸了摸身下的床，铺盖已经被她的冷汗打湿，幸好她没有弄出太大的动静，因为她看到大家躺在各自的床上，并没有被惊醒的迹象。

盗贼工会的老窝也是在地下，有些阴暗的蓄水池大厅上方是巨大的拱顶。但是Anja很喜欢这里，清静，安全。她站了起来，穿上了盗贼的皮甲，往酒馆走去。

她推开门，没有看到Vekel，却看见Brynjolf站在吧台后，拔开了一瓶蜂蜜酒的瓶塞。他看到Anja也愣了一下，“睡不着吗？”

Anja点头。Brynjolf递给她了一杯蜂蜜酒，但她拒绝了。“我不是很想喝酒。”

“黑荆棘酒庄酿的东西的确不怎么样，”他笑了笑，自己喝了一口。

“酒保当得还挺像样的嘛。”

“主要是嘴皮子的功夫够好，还有抹了蜜糖的舌头。”Brynjolf说，拿出一块面包，“半夜起来肚子会饿的，吃点东西吧。”

Anja不是很想吃东西，而且那块面包已经冷了，但她还是接过来咬了一口。“你也睡不着？”

“还好，我本来就是夜猫子。”他说，“你呢？”

“做了噩梦。”Anja简短地回答。他们都知道她的噩梦是什么。

 “你救了我，谢谢。”Brynjolf说，绿色的眼睛就像翠石一样，好看极了。“整个盗贼工会都很感谢你。”

Anja咀嚼着。面包又冷又硬，索然无味。“有点东西送一下吗？果酱或是黄油之类的……”

Brynjolf翻了翻柜子，没有找到任何黄油或果酱，却找到一小瓶浸有蜂窝的蜜糖。“这可是Vekel的宝贝，”Brynjolf说，一边拧开了瓶盖，舀出一块蜂窝放在她的面包上。“他发现之后肯定会气炸了的。”

“我杀了Mercer，挽救了整个工会，还当上了老大，”Anja说，“应该抵得过一瓶蜂蜜了吧？”

“我们去追杀Mercer的时候，工会被洗劫一空，穷得几乎吃不起饭，记得吗？我打赌这瓶蜂蜜Vekel藏了两个月。 ”Brynjolf说，却也挖了一勺蜂巢放进嘴里。“这可比黑荆棘的蜂蜜酒好多了。”

“玛雯栽赃了蜂蜜酒庄，真是太可惜了。”Anja说，终于吃完了那片面包，“那个酒庄的蜂蜜酒比黑荆棘的好得多了。”

“你觉得玛雯会让别的酒庄的酒出现在裂谷城里吗？”

“我知道不会，”Anja说，“但我路过的时候偷偷带几瓶进来还是可以的。”

Brynjolf笑了起来。“你真是越来越像一个盗贼了。”

“那都是因为老师教得好。”

“你的背怎么样了？”Brynjolf忽然问。

“淤青已经消得差不多了，但还是疼。”他忽然提起那次几乎让三人丧命的经历，让她的心情忽然就变得消沉。她把蜂蜜瓶子和他手里的勺子夺过来，用甜滋滋的蜂窝把不快的想法压下去。

“你真的做了很多。”Brynjolf说。

“我只是很高兴你也活着。”这句话忽然就从她的嘴巴里冒了出来。她不知道应该怎么继续，只能用蜂窝把嘴巴堵起来。酒馆里忽然就安静下来，安静得让她觉得尴尬。

几分钟之后，Brynjolf打破了沉默。“你很喜欢甜食？”

他的声音比平时的要低，让Anja几乎不敢抬起眼皮看他，只能点了点头。

“你的嘴角有蜂蜜。”他说，然后他吻了上来。

他骗人，因为她可不是吃零食吃得满脸都是的小屁孩。但是这又有什么关系呢？她张开嘴，把舌头探进了那个骗子的嘴里。

黑荆棘蜂蜜酒真的不怎么样，但是染上他的气息之后忽然就变得醇厚起来。那根向来甜言蜜语的舌缠住了她的，加深了这个吻。他吮吸着她的舌头，用力得让她觉得有些疼。然后他放开了她，把自己的舌顶进了她的嘴里。她也狠狠地吮吸着，感到他带着甜蜜蜂蜜酒气味的鼻息喷在她脸上。

他的双手捧住了她的脸，这个动作让她意识到他们中间隔着一个吧台。她往他那边凑过去，想靠得更近或是想翻过去，于是她的手肘碰翻了那瓶蜂蜜。碎玻璃撒了一地，浓稠的蜂蜜缓缓在地上淌开。

“Vekel会气炸了的。”她说。

Bryn没有理会。他跳过了柜台，继续亲吻她。Anja站了起来，两人跌跌撞撞地往蓄水池大厅的方向走去。只是他们的嘴巴忙着探索对方的口腔，于是他们没有成功穿过门口，而是撞到了墙壁上。

背上还未消退的淤青又被撞了一下，Anja咝地抽了一口冷气。Bryn连忙放开了她的小嘴，想道歉。但Anja不想他的嘴巴浪费在说话上，她一把扯下了他的兜帽，揪着他的红发，把他拉了回来。

他比她要高一些，他得稍微弯下腰来亲她。Anja有些不满，慢慢退到了墙边，借着墙壁的支撑，双腿盘上了他的腰。Bryn踉跄了一下，赶紧用手托住她的屁股，于是她就被他压在了墙上。

“要去大厅吗？”他问，牙齿轻轻地咬着她的耳朵，“你的床？”

“有人……”Anja喘着气，温热的鼻息喷洒在耳边，然后是舌头，描绘过耳廓，然后探入。湿润的舌尖撩动着每一根敏感的神经，舔舐的水声清晰得让她有些失神。

“那去你的房子？三分钟就到了。”他说。

Anja咬着下唇。三分钟，三分钟实在是太久了，久得不能容忍。三分钟，意味着他们要轻声穿过大厅，要从裂谷城的一头跑到另一头，要拿钥匙开门要锁门要找到她的房间。三分钟太久了，她想。在矮人墓穴里的三分钟，他们几乎丧命。

“我不想等了……”她说。她的腿间已经湿润，被他胯下的勃起抵着，被压在墙上磨蹭，挤压。不够，她想着，把脸埋进了他的颈窝，舔咬他的皮肤。 “去酒馆的桌子上。”她说，这是一句命令。

Bryn遵从。他托着Anja，把她放到了餐桌的边缘。他粗鲁地把桌上的东西一把扫到地上，盘子和酒瓶在地上摔得粉碎。Anja已经扯开了他的皮甲的领口，手和嘴很快覆了上来，亲吻抚摸着每一寸她能碰到的皮肤。

轻便贴身的皮甲变成了束缚。她的手劲很大，把他的皮甲扯得变形。Bryn刚把上身的皮甲脱掉，Anja的小嘴已经在他的乳头上了。她又吮又咬的，一边解开他的皮带。她太着急了，急得咬疼了他。Bryn压下了喉咙里的闷哼，伸手捏开了她的牙关，把她摁到了桌子上。她想挣开他的手，他只能俯下身，吞下所有抗议的词句，于是轮到他开始扯开她的皮甲。

Anja推开他，自己把轻甲脱掉，用双腿把他拉了回来。他开始亲吻她的脸颊和下巴，然后又一次吻住她的耳朵。湿润的舌头再次探入，撩拨敏锐的听觉，她只能听到他亲吻和吮吸的声音。她从来不知道自己的耳朵有这么敏感，双腿间变得火热湿润，她只想他赶紧插进来，填补她的的情欲。

他扯掉了她的靴子，然后扒掉她的皮裤，她被剥光了。他含住了她的左乳，舌头在乳蕾上打转，然后轻轻啃咬。她揪住他的红发，把他拉得更近。他分开她的大腿，手指在大腿内侧游移着，然后在腿间的花瓣上轻轻一抹，就掬了满掌的液体。

Anja发现自己已经湿得几乎要滴出水来。一根手指滑入她体内，没有任何阻碍。她抽了一口气，感到又一根手指加入，用力撑开她的信道。她攀着他的肩膀坐了起来，又一次试着解开他的皮带，但他的手指弯曲，戳到了尤为敏感的一点。她发出了甜腻的鼻音，轻轻颤抖起来，双手只能勉强揪着他的裤头，再没力气继续脱掉他的裤子。

“继续？”Bryn问。Anja点头，把腿分得更开。他把裤子褪到膝盖，就急忙挺身进入。他甚至没有把裤子完全脱掉，Anja的眉头紧皱着，咬着牙关，双手在他的背上留下几道抓痕，尽量适应他的进犯。

她抓得太用力了，让他有些担心。“这该不是你的第一次吧？”

“……不是。”Anja说。其实这不完全是真的，她自慰过，但最多是两根手指，和他粗厚的阴茎比起来差得远了。但她不想他慢下来，她用力地收缩了一下内部的肌肉， “别停。”

他立刻开始冲撞起来。她的手臂环着他的脖子，整个人都贴在他身上。急切的动作逼迫她的身体接纳他，肉棒在细腻的软肉上摩擦，带出了流泻的情潮。他的手抓握着她的臀，用力得几乎要留下几道淤青。滑腻的春水打湿了她的股间，沾湿他下腹的毛发，让肉体撞击的声音变得越来越清晰。她一口咬在他的肩膀上，换来的是更粗暴的动作。

他们都尽量压低声音，让Anja觉得他们就像是在偷情一样。他们从来都没有确认过任何关系，也从来没有过任何表示。他们总是一起出任务，因为他们合作无间；他们也经常互相调情，但从来都止于言语上的来往。她从来不管他又把到了哪个姑娘，就像他从来不关心有多少男女来搭讪她一样。

但是这有什么关系？不只是朋友又不算是情人，他是她的前辈又是伙伴。这样的关系很棘手，对生意不好，但是他们都知道——工会里的所有人都知道——总有一天他们会滚到床上，只是他们不知道什么时候会发生而已。两个好不容易才活下来的盗贼，在穷得揭不开锅的盗贼酒馆里互相把对方的脑子操出来，是偷情还是贪欢还是抚慰还是互相确认他们真的活了下来，变得无足轻重。

于是，及时行乐。

“要不是你的背伤，”他说，深重的撞击顶弄得她浑身发软， “在逃出那个该死的矮人墓穴的时候就应该把你上了。”

这几乎称得上是一句情话。能活下来真是太好了，能不被淹死能呼吸到空气真是太好了，捡回一条命，能回到工会里休息养伤，有蜂蜜可以抹到面包上，有生意做有钱赚。激烈的肉体的交欢让他们觉得他们还活着，还能亲吻还能抚摸到对方的身体，“能活着”的感觉从来没那么清晰过。

快感一层层堆积，Anja的腿软得盘不住他的腰。她想夹紧腿，她之前自慰的时候一直喜欢夹腿，但这回不一样，一个强壮的男人在她的双腿间，热烫的阴茎刺入她的身体里。他的手握住了她的膝盖，用力地分开她的腿，抽插得更快更深。

她摔回了桌子上。无法闭紧腿，她只能收紧内部的肌肉。Bryn咬牙低咒着，捏住她的阴蒂抚弄起来。手指沾取了体液，抵在敏感的小核上打转，摩挲，揉出了更多的水。她拱起腰迎向他，双手抓挠着身下的桌面。 “快、再快点……”她的声音颤抖，似乎下一秒就要哭出来一般。

她动来动去的太不安分了，Bryn的左手捏着她的腰，把她压在桌上，深深地挤入，从她的小嘴里挤出一声又一声的轻哼。他俯下身，亲吻她的乳尖，胸口，下巴，然后用力咬住了她的颈窝。Anja惊叫着，欢愉和疼痛冲入大脑，让她在那一瞬间达到了高潮。甬道抽搐着收缩，挤压着他，逼得他将精液灌入她湿润的身体里。

在桌子上喘了几分钟后，Bryn终于有力气撑起自己的身体。“你的背怎么样了？”他问。虽然是同样的问题，但Anja心里已经不再烦闷。

“很快就会好了。”她回答，把丢在地上的盗贼皮甲穿上。Bryn并没有马上穿衣服，只是把裤子穿好，在一旁的椅子上坐下，托着下巴笑吟吟地看着她。

“你看什么？”Anja觉得有些难为情。

“看你，”他说，声音轻佻好听。 “你很好看。”

Anja终于把裤子套上了。 “我们……这算是什么？”

“算是，自砸招牌吧。”Bryn苦笑了一下，也开始穿上他的皮甲。他的皮甲已经被她扯坏了，松垮垮的领口看上去怪异不已。 “虽然我的名声的确不怎么样，但是和自己的老大或是后辈上床的确不是什么好事。”

“你觉得他们听到了吗？”Anja问。Bryn无奈地耸了耸肩。

沉默。Anja并不觉得尴尬，他们相处的久了，早就习惯了对方的存在。她正考虑着要不要去柜台后再找一瓶蜂蜜酒，Bryn忽然开口了。“我们去你家吧。”

“嗯？”

“我觉得我们应该可以给自己放个假。”Bryn说， “放两三天或是两个星期都行。把你的管家支开，就我们两个，不用担心工会的人或是生意，大部分的时间都腻在床上。”

“只能在床上吗？”Anja习惯性地回击。她立刻觉得自己的脸上烧了起来，因为这不是寻常的嘴上调情，他们真的会把所有的体位和地点都试一遍。

“只要你喜欢，在哪里都可以。”Bryn说。

Anja只觉得口干舌燥。 “去拿几套衣服，”她说， “放假两个星期。”

不到两分钟，Bryn就回来了。他们穿过蓄水池大厅，从地道里往外走。他启动了出口的机关，石板滑开，露出了裂谷城的地上一角。“不过我真的不知道我们现在算什么。”他忽然说，有些苦恼。

“既然是放假就别担心太多了。”Anja说，其实她并不苦恼。自从她逃过了断头台和奥杜因之后，她就知道只要他们还活着，以后的日子总是会变好的。也许以后终究要再次面对，但是总是会变好的。 “我们可以从偷情开始。”

 


End file.
